


Open up your mind

by ThaliaBubble



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Body Positivity, Erotica, F/M, Love, M/M, Mind Sex, One Shot, Post X-Men: First Class, Tags Are Hard, Telepathy, Wheelchairs, fat reader, from soft to smut, stretch marks, thankyouJulieGarwood, you choose the reader gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Imagine that you were there for the events in Cuba and its aftermath, that you were there for Charles when he needed you.Professor X and you are in love, it's obvious, and when the students are in the park, you take the opportunity to share an intimate moment ^^It starts very soft and it gradually heats up.I love you all. Enjoy ^^
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Open up your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comme un livre ouvert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850573) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



> I have placed small stars at each stage. When it gets a little warmer, stars! ꙳꙳꙳  
> I tried not to gender Y/N
> 
> Translated with Google trad. Sorry ^^

Deserted by the students on this beautiful sunny day, the corridors of the institute seem quite empty and you are walking around thoughtfully, touching the walls with your fingertips. Through the large windows, you observe the children chasing after the ball, teleporting to throw their comrades into the lake among other teasing uses of their particular gifts. As a teacher, you can't join them, but that doesn't prevent you from having fun while you go out into the park, barely avoiding a bright yellow teenager who bounces against the wall before continuing his race.

\- Watch out Julio.  
\- Sorry, Professor!

You stifle a laugh when the teenager is already far away, streaking like an enthusiastic lemon that you watch for some time before walking away towards a quieter corner of the park. The grass is a superb emerald, as if you were in an English boarding school and not in New York State. Maybe one day you will return to Europe with pleasure but, for the moment, you are enjoying being here. And then, you had your account of journeys with Cuba. But yes, one day, you will feel ready to leave these walls, you have made so much progress, you will manage to remain discreet. Your pants rustle with each rub of your thighs and you focus on that noise without really thinking about it, letting your feet take you where they want. The fabric makes so much noise, or maybe you are too absorbed in your thoughts, that you do not notice the slight rustling behind your back. The person observes you discreetly, from the tips of the hair that sweeps across your neck to your hip curve highlighted by the visible pants (so goes the fashion). Finally, not wanting to be too perverse (a little, that's still acceptable), the newcomer clears his throat, a smile on the corner of his lips.

\- You decided to go far off the beaten track, professor Y/N. Fortunately, Hank modified my chair…

Brutally drawn from your reverie, you utter a very inelegant cursing and turn around in a start, totally lacking in grace and above all in balance. You rock, carried away by your momentum, and prepare to hit the ground with all the ridiculousness that is required when, with a fluid movement, the director of the institute advances to receive you on his lap, sitting down like a child meeting Santa Claus. His blue eyes sparkle with amusement that he no longer even hides, and if his attitude is most chivalrous, the hand placed on your thigh testifies that he is not completely a gentleman. Keeping silence, he lets you realize the situation and become red with embarrassment, waiting for the excuses that you do not fail to eagerly stammer.

\- My apologies, you scared me. Well no, you surprised me, I was in my thoughts and ... really sorry. I'm way too heavy, I ... I'm going to get up.

You sketch a movement to find the mainland but the professor holds you firmly without departing from his innocent air, spinning the wheels of his chair to change direction and return to school. He nevertheless takes a path out of sight, continuing to apply a slight pressure on the arm which holds you by the waist and hugs you against his chest. You start to protest but without much conviction because nobody can see you. The embrace becomes softer when you curl up against the young man and put your arms around his neck.

\- Are you kidnapping me, Professor Xavier?  
\- Would you really mind?

You turn your head to say something to him but you get totally lost in his blue pupils which capture your attention ; it hasn't changed since you met, you could follow him to the end of the world when he looks at you like that. As if you were a wonder.

The gravel squeaks under the wheels marked with an X and you check nervously that no student could have seen you pass in this position so compromising. If relationships are not prohibited, teachers must show exemplarity and avoid fueling gossip. But no, nobody seems to have paid attention to you, the students being all occupied elsewhere. You are nevertheless trying to straighten up, aware that you have to weigh heavy on the legs of this poor man who is already disabled.

\- Let me get up, Charles, I’m probably crushing your thighs ... I'm too heavy, put me down.  
\- No, replies the director laughing, I refuse. I’ve been trying to get you for three days so there’s no way I’ll let you escape. Besides, I don't feel anything at all, that's the advantage.

To make you pass the urge to brave his authority, he accelerates abruptly at the approach of the institute, making you cross the threshold like newlyweds (you quickly dismiss this ridiculous thought) and spin in the deserted corridors to a unreasonable speed. If someone saw the great Professor X rushing like a rocket between the classrooms ... You utter a cry of surprise when you slip on the polished parquet in a sharp bend, almost crushing against the wall, it might be worth thinking to include something about wheelchair racing in the rules of procedure. But Charles’s proud look, the dimple teasing that digs his cheek, keep you from being afraid of a bad fall, it’s way too much fun and we all know that he didn’t have many opportunities laughing after Raven left. Fortunately, time has passed and he has regained a certain zest for life.

On the pretext of having fun, you nevertheless feel that this dear professor has a very specific destination in mind and you raise an incredulous eyebrow when you see him moving away in one of the wings of the manor. The chair is slowing down, but you can't resist the urge to stay against the young man a little while he sneakily brings you to his room. It’s been a while since you’ve been alone, together, the teaching job leaves little free time. Which didn’t stop Charles from hosting a one-on-one evening, an unpretentious dinner, with a bouquet of colorful flowers and dance out of sight, forgetting the hours. His hand raises to caress your cheek on the pretext of replacing a wick and you have fun kissing the palm of his wrist, where the veins can be seen under the thin skin.

\- Aren't you supposed to give a lesson? Do director's stuff?  
\- No, I took my afternoon. It’s too good a day to work. And then ... I have other plans.

His warm breath settles in the hollow of your neck and his mouth curls in a flirtatious pout as if he were a young student, the tips of his fingers venturing under your blouse with the same greed, caressing the mountains of your flesh to your hip, where the skin is strangely darker and sensitive. This contact electrifies you and you blush strongly, feeling an excitement as brutal as unexpected rising in you. Just five minutes ago, you were quietly in the park! Slightly nervous while knowing full well that he will get what he wants (you want it as much as he does), you spread this hand of the folds of your belly and crisscross your fingers to prevent it from recurring. That's when you realize that the decor has changed and that the paneled and bright corridors have given way to a spacious but dark room, with a desk cluttered with scattered documents. The door closes behind you, reinforcing the feeling that you are far from the outside world, just the two of you. You finally decide to leave the professor's lap, taking advantage of being in this intimate place to look around, examine the crossed out papers, the framed photo near the lamp, the badly folded suit on a chair. It is both clutter and orderly, so representative of its owner. Through the stained glass window, you can see the lake, the hundred-year-old trees lazily spreading their branches and you think you have a crazy chance of being able to live here, under cover. When you turn around, that thought becomes a certainty and you smile. Charles notices your good humor and, believing that you are about to tease him about the ambient bazaar, prepares for the attack.

\- Don't pretend your room is tidy. I'm a busy man who doesn't have time to ...  
\- We don't care, I thought I was lucky that you found me.  
\- Oh…

꙳꙳꙳ Taken aback, the professor does not know what to answer and you take advantage of his astonishment as he took advantage of your discomfort by surprising you earlier, settling you on the edge of the bed before wrapping your ankles around the wheelchair to attract him to you. This gesture of possessiveness surprises and amuses the mutant who puts on you an azure look of challenge, what do you intend to do with him now? The answer is not long in coming and you bend down to imprison his full lips, tasting the remnants of sugar from a sweetly swallowed pastry, it's that this professor is secrety ! A secrety and greedy man because he does not remain passive for a long time, printing pressure on your mouth to prolong the kiss, capturing the groan that you exhale when your bodies come together and a conquering knee comes to nestle between your legs. He does not sketch any other gesture, however, letting you act as you wish by letting your breath descend along his throat whose flesh quivers with delight. You feel the male body stretch when your tongue tickles a mole that you kiss, spreading the collar of the shirt. Before going any further, you decide to help Charles reach you on the mattress, but the latter stops you, your breathing made jerky by desire. His pupils sparkle with mischief when he meets your gaze and traps your wrists between his pianist fingers.

\- No wait. I want to try something ... if you don't mind.

With an eloquent gesture, he raises two fingers to his temple and you step back slightly with an interrogative expression, nodding your head to give your agreement without knowing what you are consenting to. You have full confidence in him and the means to stop him if things don't go right. Far from enlightening you, the young man has a mysterious smile.

\- I want to be able to capture you between my thighs, Y/N. Unhindered.

Your heart beats faster during the few seconds when your lover makes the suspense last before concentrating and entering your open mind. Impatient, you stare at him with curiosity as he lets his hand drop and begins to remove the professor's jacket which would only clutter it up. Obviously, he likes to proceed with exasperatingly slow gestures, knowing full well that you are stamping inside. Watching the fabric of his shirt stretch against his chest with each of his movements does not help you keep a cool head and you refrain from tearing off his clothes, your impatience would make him too happy. Finally, he drops the jacket on the floor and puts his hand on your neck to ask for a kiss, letting your hand get lost along his jaw. You are feverish, you close your eyes when your lips join to never leave each other while two arms shake you with a tenderness tinged with passion. You feel Charles' heart beating against you as he lifts you up without letting go of your mouth to better lie on the soft sheets. The feeling of being transported surprises you and you open your eyelids as the mutant settles above you, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. His legs ... The shock quickly gives way to understanding and you laugh as you look up at the face more than proud of the telepath.

\- It's all in my head, huh? How perverse….  
\- I wanted to surprise you.

If all this is just an illusion, it is extremely successful and you take it with fun, it is a kind of naughty game. Lying in the middle of the crumpled fabrics, you contemplate the face of your lover, the halo of his brown ripples that you love to caress. But already the avid professor begins the lesson, running the pulp of his fingers on the thin fabric of your shirt before undoing the buttons one by one, making sure not to blow any of them and taking his time to admire your body which is revealed. Instinctively, you look away, contract your stomach with embarrassment, thinking of those beads that you hate, that soft anatomy that you are ashamed of. Charles knows your complexes well, you don't have to be a telepath to guess them, and he has made it his duty to appease them. He intends to make you lose your apprehensions at the same time as your head, even if it means spending the whole afternoon, the whole night, all of his life if necessary. He is a patient man, ready to invest himself body and soul in a new subject of study.

\- It's too much light… it would be better in the dark, I don't want you to see…  
\- Hush…, the young man interrupts you with an imperious finger on your lips, you are beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I forbid you to say the opposite.

꙳꙳꙳ The light authoritarian tone is softened by the happy smile he addresses to you, which creates tiny wrinkles at the corners of his blue eyes. The look that this man poses on you is so tender, so in love ... but also filled with a malicious and passionate fire. With a gesture, he finishes revealing your skin, kisses you on the chest, his hot breathing triggering pleasant chills on your naked flesh. His tongue darts like a curious snake, surrounding your nipple to harden it better before engulfing it in a slight back and forth movement. You arch slightly, short of breath, and feel your hand lose itself in the dark hair as he continues his gentle torture for a few moments. Then he goes up towards your mouth, his body moving with flexibility to stick against yours. Less delicate than Charles, you undo his shirt with movements made abrupt by desire, putting it away to better feel the fire of his dermis. Your hands have fun browsing the back offered, to feel the muscles rolling under your fingers as he captures your mouth, your throat, your lobe with an impetuous appetite.

꙳꙳꙳ The rest of your clothes ends up on the carpet to facilitate your caresses, who needs so much fabric anyway ? Neither of you can say who removed what but it doesn't matter. Your clammy bodies stick together and separate, you leave a few marks of love, with the tips of your nails or the tips of your lips, creating evidences that will last long after you become good again. While you had taken over and sat proudly on the chest of your lover, the latter wraps his powerful thighs around your hips to tilt you better, decided to push the games of the body further before you two are united. Feeling your rapid pulse in the hollow of your neck, Charles slides his other hand beyond your belly, exploring with joy finding a wild land which only he knows the way. He draws circles there, follows the purple, red or white patterns that permeate the inside of your thighs like a treasure map. These brands that you hate, he never ceases to admire them, to greet them without scratching before venturing with your fingertips into your most intimate places with an artist's delicacy. His name springs from your lips, begging him to end your wait and he laughs, biting your mouth. _And there, I have to go eat so I leave you on that._

_Thank you very much for reading and have a nice day (I fully assume my final troll)_

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
